


Only You

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Everyone Finds Out, Fluffy, Fun, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, only Mickey can take care of his baby, prompt, slightsadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich Prompt: How about Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar really early? He's already friends with Mandy and has a secret thing with Mickey that they're disguising as friendship. He has his ups and downs. During a really bad down period Mickey comes by and Ian actually responds, like starts eating, or Mickey makes a joke about the smell and Ian showers. Ian's family and Mandy are confused cuz theyre just friends, right? Mickey knows about the ups and downs and just treats them like normal moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this prompt so fast. As soon as I saw it, it was running through my head. Thank you to whoever sent this. I adore you.

\--

If there's one thing you should know about Ian and Mickey is that they were close, inseparable really…to an outsider, even their families, they were best friends. That’s the way it had always been. After Ian and Mandy had become fast friends when they were kids, Ian and Mickey got closer and became friends as well. And they were just friends, at first, for a few years. Another thing to know is that nobody else knew they weren't just friends, they were lovers, boyfriends, and while they might have been the only two people in the world to know that, it was enough for them. They liked their secret. They both liked that they had something that nobody could take away from them.

When Ian had gotten sick, everyone surrounded him. He showed signs of bipolar disorder early in life but the mania and the episodes had started to really show when he was fifteen. Months after Ian and Mickey had started whatever it was that they were starting. At the time it was just fun, two friends that had discovered that they had the same preferences in men, in each other. And the way Mickey was with Ian really solidified whatever blossoming feelings he was having for Mickey. While everyone else coddled Ian. Watched him like a hawk, told him what to do and when to do it as a fear that he would snap, Mickey didn't.

Mickey had then and would continue to treat Ian like he was just Ian. To Mickey bipolar was something that Ian had, not who he was. They dealt with his illness, Mickey knew the signs of the mania and how to handle them, and over the years knew exactly what to say, what to do when Ian was down. Nobody knew this. Because just like their relationship, they hid it well. In front of others. Mickey seemed as if he didn't really care. Wasn't overly attentive or standoffish. Most of the time when the bad times hit, Ian's family handled it, or at least they thought they did. They fed him meds and watched over him. And most of the time it was easy to let them and when they weren't looking Mickey gave Ian exactly what he needed.

The credit for taking care of Ian usually fell on Fiona. Not that she actually knew what she was doing. In fact, she didn't really. She didn't know a lot of things. She didn't recognize the wandering look in Ian's eyes when the mania set in, Mickey did. She didn't understand that sometimes Ian refused to take his meds when he was feeling a certain way. Mickey did. And she just like the rest of her family and Mandy too, only recognized the signs of the deep depression when Ian was already in it and usually, Mickey could stop it before it got that far. Because he unlike everyone else could see it coming from a mile away.

He always saw the look in Ian's eyes or noticed the way he got distant. He always knew that when Ian woke up facing the wall by the window instead of the door, that it had already hit. He also knew that if he called and Ian didn't answer, it was darker than usual because Ian always answered. Even when it first starts, even to just say to leave him alone. And that's how he knew. He was out of town, he had left to go pick up a car for his boss at the garage. He had been gone for a week and every day Ian had answered, but not today. Nobody had called him, probably because to them, although they were best friends, he really couldn't help. So when Ian didn't answer he didn't need to call Fiona or Mandy. Or anyone else he just knew.

What he didn't know was how bad it was. He hadn't called Ian for two days because he was on the road and last time he called Ian had sounded tired and his family was bugging him. What he didn't know was whether Ian had stopped taking his meds or whether they had just stopped working but he knew. When the phone rang to voicemail the first time, he panicked. Cursing himself for not seeing it for the first time in their lives. He had really thought Ian was just tired but he should have known better and he was angry.

Angry at himself for not knowing. Angry and him and Ian for not being honest about how much Ian needed him. If they had told people then, they would know to call him the second something was wrong. They would know that Mickey needed to get home before it was too late to pull him out. And he was terrified that it was, that maybe this time he wouldn't be able to save him. That Fiona would do what she always did expecting it to all somehow miraculously go away, to be fixed and his family would crowd around him and make it worse because Ian hated that. Feeling like he couldn't breathe.

He had been so determined that nobody knows, nobody ruin what they had, and it wasn't all on him, he knew that. But he also knew that if he ever told Ian he wanted to be out with him, he would do it. He also knew that if he grabbed and kissed Ian in front of anyone or everyone, he wouldn't give a damn. He pulled up into a parking spot at Ian's apartment. An apartment that he spent a lot of time in. There were things of his all over the damn place, not that anybody really thought anything of it. They were friends. That made him roll his eyes at the thought. How did they not know?

How could it be that somebody didn't notice? That his clothes were in Ian's closet, that his favorite foods are on the cabinet, that his toothbrush was next to Ian's, that his favorite movies were in the cabinets. How could that not know that when Mickey looked at Ian, he saw everything? It was never difficult for him to look at Ian and see only Ian, not this disease that weighed him down some days.

He used his key to open the apartment. He didn't give a fucking hell who was there. Ian needed him and he would not let him down. Mandy looked up from the couch, she was crying and she had her phone in her hand. “I was just getting ready to call you…he's not doing good.” She says and he nods.

“How long?” He asks. It sounds like a general question but it's not. He has this shit timed, he has to know how long if he wants to pull Ian out of it.

“Three days.” She says and he wants to throw the overpriced vase of Ian's across the room. He should have called. He should have known. Ian was his boyfriend, his life and he had let him down, just like the rest of these fuckers who might have loved Ian but didn't really know him. Ian counted on him to know him well enough to stop this shit.

“How bad?” He asks again leaning against the door, looking down the hallway to where Fiona was stepping out shaking her head, tears falling down her face. The rest of the family was in the living room.

“We're gonna have to call the hospital this time. It's not working, nothing, he won't move. He hasn't showered or eaten. I don't know how long it's been since he's taken his meds. It's never been this bad.” She says and Mickey rolls his eyes because it has been. It's been worse. For the Gallagher'a, while they had suspected something was up with Ian, they hadn't actually seen the worst of it, they just thought they did. For them, Ian just decided one day he was sick. He hid it well, it was easy to hide things in that house full of people that never paid enough attention to each other until something was wrong but Mickey had been witness to far worse.

Ian had been sick for four years now or known he was. And sometimes it got downright terrifying. So he just shook his head for a minute. No debate necessary, Ian wasn't going to the hospital unless Mickey couldn’t help. He wouldn't stand by and pretend to not care this time, there wasn't time for that reserved closeted bullshit right now so he didn't say anything he just walked towards the room.

“Mickey, didn't you hear me….he's not doing good…we all know you don't handle him well when he's sick,” Lip says and Mickey turns around to glare at him.

“I handle him just fine. He doesn't need to be handled. He's not broken.” Mickey says and he means it. His boyfriend is not broken. He doesn't need the assholes to fix him.

“You don't understand it, Mick, you usually just hang out here till he's better but you've never…been in there when he's like this. It's scary okay?” Mandy says and he just keeps walking, and he steps inside the door to assess the situation. The room is pitch black, the blankets pulled to Ian's chest, his phone is on the floor, so he obviously threw it because it wouldn't stop ringing. The window was open but covered. He's guessing one of the Gallaghers opened it to get some of the stench out.

Mickey turns around to see Debbie standing at the door watching him. “Make him a sandwich. Get the pills.” He says. And she just looks at him.

“We tried that. He won't take them.”

“Just do it okay?” He says softly to her because it isn't her fault she doesn't know. So he doesn't crawl into bed yet he kneels down to see Ian's face. His eyes are open but void of emotion. “Hey there.” He says and he holds up his arms to show Ian them. “Not touching, promise.” He says to assure him. “Can you speak?” He asks and Ian kind of half nods. “Okay. How bad?” He asks.

“Bad,” Ian says lightly, his voice cracking as he speaks and Mickey knows it hurts him to talk. So Mickey stands up and walks in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and the sandwich that Debbie has made and he moves to the hallways bathroom and pulls out the pill bottles, carefully taking out each one that Ian needs.

“You can't…you don't know which ones.” Fiona says.

“I do.” He says honestly because he knows almost more than Ian does which ones to get out. And he walks back into the bedroom. Leaving the sandwich and the pills on his own side of the bed, Ian doesn't need to see them yet. He takes the water and holds it out to Ian who stares at it. “It'll help with the throat.” He says. And Ian opens his mouth when Mickey holds the bottle to his lips because he knows that only Mickey knows exactly what he needs and when he needs it.

“They're watching,” Ian whispers.

“Don't care,” Mickey says and he swears he sees Ian's lips twitch into almost a smile.

Mickey then sits on the floor and talks about his trip. Ian needs to feel normal, he needs to hear the stories just like Mickey would tell them if he wasn't sick, but he needs Mickey to not be in the bed yet. He knows they are staring at him, he can also hear the whispers about how insensitive it is for him to be talking about himself. He doesn't care. Finally, Ian's hand falls off the bed and Mickey looks up.

“Ready?” He asks and Ian nods. So Mickey grabs the sandwich and the pills. And crawls into the bed. “Can you turn over?” He asks and Ian does but only slightly. Mickey holds out his arm which Ian takes and Mickey pulls him the rest of the way. He breaks off a piece of sandwich and holds it out and Ian opens his mouth. They sit in silence until the sandwich is gone. “Sorry,” Mickey says.

“For what?” Ian asks weakly.

“For not knowing. I always know.” Ian nods in understanding.

“Sorry for not telling you. I always tell you.” Ian replies. Then without being urged Ian holds out his hand. “Pills.” He says when Mickey doesn't automatically reach for them and Mickey picks them up and puts them in his hand. Mickey looks up to see the door slowly close, the Gallagher's are surely in there talking about them.

“If you leave now, you're just the concerned friend.” Ian states.

“Fuck them. Don't give a fuck what they think or know. Do you? If you need me to leave I will. I'll go stand out there until they leave. They want to lock you up, ain't letting that happen.” Mickey says and Ian looks at him.

“They said that?”

“Fiona did. Said its never been this bad. But you and I  know it has.” Mickey says and Ian nods.

“Much worse. Must look like a pathetic guy who can't stand to be away from you for a few days.” Ian says and Mickey knows why he didn't tell him. His mind really thought that.

“I think you're just faking it. Because you know that next, I have to give you a shower because you stink. Is that it? You trying to get me naked Gallagher?” Before Ian could answer that he'd love to see Mickey naked even when he can't do anything about it, they both hear the rapid coughing at the door. And they both look up. Mandy is standing at the door with her eyes wide.

“What?” Mickey asks.

“Are…are you flirting with him right now? He's sick.” Mandy says and Ian laughs a little.

“If I was, that's some weak flirting. You look so offended Mands.”

“I'm offended for him.” She says

“Oh yeah? Okay. Gallagher are you offended at my implication that you'd like to see me naked?” He asks and Ian laughs.

“M’no. Are you offended that you're gonna have to walk me to the bathroom and get me naked, and absolutely nothing sexual will happen?”

“Offended…no. Disappointed, maybe a little.” And there it is Ian's eyes widen and Mandy scoffs but that was Mickey telling Ian he didn't give a flying fuck if anybody figured it out right now. He was going to take care of his boyfriend and he gave fuck all what anybody thought about it.

Mickey gets out of the bed and holds out his hand for Ian and pulls him out of bed walking him out of the room and everyone is staring, and Ian looks over.

“Out of bed. See?” Ian asks. “Nobody needs to call the nice men in white jackets.” He jokes and Fiona's jaw drops.

“You…told him.”

“Course I did. He doesn't need that. Just shower. Ready Ian?” He asks and Ian nods.

“I can do that. I'm sure he doesn't want you to…I'm sure you don't want to..” she stammers.

“I think it'll be fine. Why does everyone think I'm trying to molest him.” Mickey says angrily.

“No..no…I don't. It's just he's…um well, he doesn't have control over things right now, what if, his body…responds.” Mickey hears Ian groan and he starts laughing. He can't help it.

“Wait…you're afraid he’ll get turned on and I'll freak out?” He can't breathe he's laughing so hard. “Oh my god. He can't even…” And then he stops. And Ian is the one to laugh at the confused and horrified faces right now.

“He's trying to say, I can't get turned on right now. Libido…” He puts his thumb down.

“Why would he even know that?” Lip pipes up.

“Common sense maybe?” Ian comments and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Or maybe, just maybe this isn't the first time I've been here before when he's sick?” Mickey says honestly shaking his head. Or maybe he knows exactly when the guy who he fucks on the regular can't get it up, but whatever. He doesn't say that.

\--

Ian lets Mickey strip him and help him into the tub as the water runs down his body. “You wanted to tell them,” Ian observes.

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Mickey dodges.

“Come on Mick. I'm sick, I'm not blind. I can see when you're holding yourself back from saying something. I know you just as well as you know me.” Ian says as Mickey strips himself down to climb in behind him and grab the soap.

“Maybe, okay? Maybe if they knew I would have gotten a fucking phone call. Maybe all these years of pretending to not give a shit and standing in the corner while they pretend to know what they're doing pisses me off. Maybe I don't give a shit if they know anymore.” Mickey says and Ian smiles a little as his boyfriend washes him.

“You want them to know it's you. You that takes care of me, not them. That they actually suck at it?” Ian asks. “This a pride thing?”

“No. I just…I should have known. I always know and I'm really pissed off at myself right now. And why do we care what they think? Huh? All that matters is you're okay. And if in making you okay, they figure out that I fucking love you…who cares.” He says and Ian turns around and looks at him.

“If you go out there and make some big announcement. I will trip you.” Ian says laughing.

“Nah. None of that fruity gay shit. Just. If They figure it out, I don't care. I'm not gonna get out of this shower and blow dry my hair so they don't know I was in it with you. I'm not gonna pretend I don't care that you're sick, I'm not gonna go outside and wait until they leave to come up here and take care of you like only I know how to, fuck them, fuck the whole world. And I'm sure the hell not going to let my sister look at me like I'm taking advantage Of her best friend, fuck that.” He says and Ian kisses him and it's sweet and beautiful.

“I missed you,” Ian says and Mickey nods in agreeance.

\--

They get out of the shower and get dressed, finally coming out to sit on the couch. Ian still doesn't feel great, he just sits on the couch and stares at the T.V. while his siblings watch him cautiously. Mickey doesn't treat him any differently. Not really. Ian's out of bed. He just needs time to adjust and he knows Ian, treating him like a three-year-old who's made of shards of glass won't help a damn thing.

“Want some popcorn?” Mickey asks Ian who turns his head and tilts it as he is thinking and he nods after looking at his watch. And  he just gets up and makes it and sits back down and lets Ian eat. Ian, of course, has about a handful until he's done. Until he can't eat anymore because he doesn't have an appetite and then, and only then does Mickey grab the bowl from him and start eating the rest. And he looks up to see Lips eyes wide open just gaping at him.

“What? You want some?” Mickey asks.

“Just trying to figure you out.” He says as Ian gets up to go into the kitchen and make himself a glass of water.

“Anyone want a beer?” Ian calls out and they all look up at him.

“Ian…you can't…”Fiona starts but stops when Mickey shakes his head.

“He knows.” He says knowing Ian is going to snap at her if she finishes that sentence.

“Sometimes he needs a reminder, Mickey.” She snaps.

“Ian!” Mickey calls over his shoulder.

“Hmm?” He asks stepping into the living room, beers in hand as he sets them down in front of Mickey, Mandy, Fiona, and Lip. Carl whines a little but doesn't say anything and Debbie could care less. And he takes a drink of his water.

“Can I kill your family?” He asks sweetly.

“All of them?” Ian asks laughing a little.

“Depends on if you say yes or not,” Mickey says eyeing them and Lip rolls his eyes.

“I don't know…I am pretty fond of the little ones.” He says.

“Alright…just Lip and Fiona then.” He says like they aren't even there.

“Sure honey whatever you want.” He says and sits down ignoring his siblings.

“What did you just call him?” Mandy asks. And Ian and Mickey look at her curiously.

“What do you mean?” Ian asks not really understanding why she looked like she was gonna faint. So he looks at Mickey for a clue. He doesn't see any recognition or uncomfortableness, just Mickey casually sipping his beer.

“Mick?”

“Hmm?” Mickey asks looking up over at Ian.

“Did I call you a weird nickname?” Ian asks honestly confused not catching what he said.

“Mm, no. You know we were joking about killing you guys right? What's up with you fucks?” Mickey asks noticing the open mouths.

“Ian called you honey,” Debbie says filling in the blank.

“That's all it takes to rile you guys up? Well shit. If I would have known that…honnnneyyyy!!!!!” Mickey calls out laughing and Ian joins him.

They all roll their eyes but leave shortly after.

\--

It's three days until they appear again. Ian is still weak and Mickey makes sure he takes his meds and eats but Ian is doing better now. He is sitting on the couch when Mickey looks over when Ian reaches out his hand to touch Mickey. And he smirks.

“Oh yeah?” Mickey says already knowing. And Ian's nod is all he needs before he jumps to the other side of the couch and kisses his boyfriend. His favorite part of Ian feeling better, besides that bright ass smile of his, is being able to feel the want cursing through Ian's body under his. They start making out heavily when the knock pounds at the door. And Ian groans.

“Always ruining my fun.” Mickey huffs and goes to answer the door. Knowing that all of the Gallagher's and Mandy would be standing there to make sure Ian was up and still medicated. Predictable fucks. “Come on in, he's fine.” He says a little more angrily than he intends.

“You look like shit. Have you been like watching him sleep or something?” Mandy asks and Mickey rolls his eyes. And goes to sit back on the couch.

“If he's fine why are you still here?” Lip asks. Mickey held in a breath, he was going to deck this fucker.

“What? We aren't allowed to hang out anymore?” Ian snaps, and Mickey chuckles because Ian has that look on his face, the look that says get out of my apartment, I'm trying to get laid.

The siblings glare at them. “We were just asking. We just want to make sure you're okay Ian.” Fiona whines.

“I'm fine! In fact, I was doing pretty amazing. I feel good today. Like myself. And I really just wanted to…nevermind. Sorry, I'm cranky. I'm gonna order a pizza. Everyone hungry?” Ian says and Mickey rolls his eyes. Ian can't help himself, he knows that. He loves his family. He adores them, and Mickey can't fault him for that, even if all he really wants to do is curl up in Ian's arms right now. He looks over at Ian and Ian is staring at him, an apologetic look on his face. And Mickey shrugs.  
\--

Two hours later they are still there, watching like Hawks and Mickey have had enough. It's one thing when they are worried, he gets that. He even gets dropping by just to be sure but Ian is obviously fine, chatting and talking with them and Mickey needs them to go. He needs them to get out of this apartment because Ian is staring at him again, fire in his eyes. His eyes are searching Mickey's body and his biting on his bottom lip. And since they were next to each other on the couch, every now and then Ian would let his hand ‘accidentally’ run down Mickey's arm. And then he just smiles hotly before turning back to whatever Mandy was saying.

  
“Oh hell with it. Everyone out!” Mickey exclaims and Ian smirks.

“Excuse me? Mick? What is wrong with you?” Mandy asks

“I'm tired, and annoyed and horny!” He yells and Lip spits out his drink across the table.

“What did you just…,” Mandy asks looking at Ian who is laughing.

“I'm so fucking confused right now. Why are you trying to get us to leave if…”  
And Fiona stops her line of thought because, in the middle of it, Ian just smirks and pulls Mickey to him. And then without giving a damn that his family was currently ranting and confused pulled Mickey in for a kiss.

“Holy fuck! I knew it! I told you fuckers!” Carl yells out.

But Mickey and Ian didn't even separate because they didn't care that they were all watching, they were just enjoying each other. Because they could. And Mickey scrambled back off the couch after another few minutes, pulling Ian with him.

“I changed my mind. You can all stay if you want. I wouldn't advise it, but whatever you wanna do.” Mickey says and he continues pulling Ian with him to the bedroom.

“When the hell did that start happening?” Lip asks looking at the boys almost to the room.

“Like four years ago!” Ian called over his shoulder slamming the door behind him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the Gallaghers re-act to mickey and Ian, while Mickey and Ian have a little time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one. I've been meaning to get to this for about a month. Well here it is. Hope you like it. The response to the first part was extraordinary and I adore you all for letting me know that you loved it. :)

Part 2:

 

Ian knew a lot of things to be true. In his short life, he knew all of them.  He knew that no matter what anybody thought. He and Mickey were good together, they always had been.  They might not have shown it to other people but they always showed it to each other.  There was never a doubt about that in his mind.  He had known from the beginning even when they tried not to show it.  Ian Gallagher wasn't sure of a lot of things, with his illness taking over his brain when he was barely a teenager, he had become so unsure of a lot of things. but the way that Mickey looked at him was never one of them.

 

Like now for instance, as the door slammed behind them, the look in Mickey's eyes, the fire, the passion, the fucking pure need, it was all over his face, just like the first time. The first time was so intense, and every time after it had been as well, it it's own way. The first time, had been right after a fight, or more like in the middle of it.  They had been screaming at each other, yelling out various insults because they were so fucking mad. Ian can't even remember how it started because that part wasn't important, what was, however was when Mickey had called him a fairy, he still could remember the anger that coursed through his body when his friend, his best friend said the word to him and he was so angry that his fist flew to the other boys face, landing roughly on his jaw.

 

Mickey of course had fought back but at some point, between the punching, and the blood, Mickey's eyes changed, that look of need was so intense that it pulled Ian in, captured him in it's own depths and pulled him under and before he had ever really known what was happening, Mickey's lips were on his, and they were no longer punching each other, there was no longer any anger at the bullshit gay slur, there was just lips, and tongues and teeth, and him claiming every inch of Mickey, and Mickey doing the same to him.  That was the first time, and while they hadn't fucked quite like that ever again, with the blood and the punching, it was every bit as intense. Especially now.

 

Now when Mickey had just outed them to their family members, with no regard for what anybody thought.  Mickey who didn't care what anyone had to say, his Mickey who had pulled him in here, leaving their family to stare and gossip, His Mickey who was pushing him onto the bed, and pulling off his shirt and trailing his lips down the length of man's whole body.  There was never a second when Mickey wouldn't be exactly what he needed to get through life and anything it had to throw at him.

 

He had always been sure, ever since the first depressive episode. Sure he had known that Mickey and he were something before that. maybe they were just fucking, maybe they were hiding because it was perfect in their bubble or maybe it was because being gay in the southside was a death wish, or maybe it was because neither of them wanted to face the wrath of Terry Milkovich finding out that his son was gay, and fucking the red-headed Gallagher who was slightly crazy. Ian was crazy alright, crazy in love with Mickey Milkovich, and he had been even then, even if he would have never admitted such a thing back then.

 

But all it took was the first time.  The first time Ian had been unable to get out of bed, his family hadn't really been around much.  He was fifteen yeah, so he lived at home. But Fiona had fucked off with some guy, Lip was always at some girls house, and the kids, were always running around the house a little crazy, so Ian was never really home, always at the Milkovich house, always.  Terry had been gone, prison, the house was always empty, Just Mickey and Ian for weeks at a time. And before that, before Ian had gotten sick, they had taken full advantage, much like they were now grinding against each other in Ian's bed.  Making out and enjoying each other.

 

But this time was different because Ian hadn't known that he was about to crash, he didn't know yet like he did now and Mickey didn't know what the fuck to do when his ...Fuckbuddy had woken up unable to get out of bed. Ian remembers it, shockingly enough, because it was in those moments that he knew, that Mickey wasn't a passing trend, he was fucking forever. Nobody would believe that if he told them because he was only a kid, a kid in love.

 

Those moments were etched in his mind. Not being able to move, Yelling at Mickey to go away, but he didn't. He never goes away. he would leave the room. He would stay away for a while and he would come back and try again. Ian remembers hearing the soft sobs from Mickey at night sometimes, and trying to convince his brain to snap the fuck out of it because he had to get to Mickey. he needed to tell him it was okay.  He was in that bed for days, maybe weeks, He was never really sure.  he just remembers the first time he rolled over and looked at Mickey. Mickey was terrified, he saw it in his eyes. He was shaking, crying. and Ian blinked at him. He wanted to reach out but he couldn't. His skin felt like it was on fucking fire.

 

 

Even though Mickey himself had looked so broken, as soon as he saw Ian's eyes, he smiled.  "Hey there, I've missed those beautiful eyes," Mickey says softly and that was it. Just like that. The pain disappeared out of his eyes.  Over the years, Ian had gotten help and Mickey had learned exactly what to do when Ian got sick.  

 

\--

 

Mickey stops his intense make out with his boyfriend and looks at Ian's intense stare. “You okay?” He asks.

 

“Perfect. Just thinking about how much I love you. And what you do for me.”  Ian says pulling Mickey back in.

 

“Tell me more. You know how much I like your praise.” Mickey says teasing.

 

Ian flips Mickey over and presses his lips against the man's neck. “You take such good care of me, baby. Always pulling me out of the darkness. And back to you, where I belong.”

 

“Always will ya know? Always.” Mickey says between harsh breaths as Ian works his way down Mickey's  body.

 

 

\--

 

“Did anybody know?” Lip asks as they group walks down the street almost back to the Gallagher house.

 

“Does it look like any of us knew that our brothers were fucking?” Mandy says shaking her head. 

 

“That wasn’t just fucking. They love each other.” Debbie says. “You guys are fucking idiots.”

 

“Did you know?” Fiona asks.

 

“That they were together, no. I just figured they were too stupid to see it. But did I see the way they would look at each other, or how Mickey would look towards that room every time Ian was sick like he was silently praying for him to be okay?  Yes, I noticed that.”  Debbie answers shaking her head.  Fucking adults.

 

“But Mickey…Why Mickey?” Lip asks.

 

“Oh fuck off Bro. Why not Mickey?” Carl asks.

 

“Look I know you have a boner for the dude because he’s all bad ass and criminal. But that’s my point. Is he good for Ian?   OW!”  Lip yells at the end of the smack he receives from both Mandy and Carl at the same time.

 

“Stop being a dick.  Did you see that shit when Ian was sick? He knew everything to do. While we weren’t fucking looking or paying enough attention, Mickey has been there, making him better. So shut up.” Fiona says.

 

They continue walking until they are in the house and sit down.

 

“Still can’t believe those fuckers hid it so well. Like the fuck.” Mandy says shaking her head.

 

\--

 

 

“how are you doing?” Fiona asks in that tone a few weeks later and Ian just raises his eyebrows. His family had been avoiding the subject of him outing his own relationship, and they were more focused on his disorder than ever. 

 

“Fine. Meds are getting back. I’m fine Fi.  But that’s not really what you want to ask…So fucking out with it.”  He says annoyed.  She wanted to lecture him on Mickey, well bring it on.

 

“No, not really.”  She says avoiding again and turning her head. Ian rolls his eyes.

 

“Hey, brother fucker,” Mandy says entering the kitchen grabbing a sandwich that Fiona holds out for her.  Alteast somebody in this house wasn’t afraid to say what they were thinking.  

 

“Could say the same about you.” He says referring to her’s and Lips past. She just shrugs.  And then it comes.  “He’s good to you, right? Nothing I gotta hit him for or anything?” she asks ruffling his hair a little.

 

“Nope, all good.” He says and she nods.  

 

Just then Lip comes down the stairs just as Mickey swings the door open.  “Yo bitch, you forgot your shit,” Mickey says tossing her purse at her and she catches it.

 

“Thanks, douchebag.” She says.

 

“Well look who it is. He who has been hiding out for weeks.” Lip says and everyone rolls their eyes.  Of course, it would be Lip to be an asshole about this right now.

 

“Oh look it’s my least favorite Gallagher asshole,” Mickey responds and Ian laughs.  He almost turns to leave because he’s late for work but he looks around the room and rolls his eyes.  Fiona and Mandy are staring at them and Lip is smirking because he expects Mickey to leave without saying anything. So he walks closer to his sister and Ian.  “Move.” He says to his sister.  She steps aside and he stands in front of his Gallagher and looks at him.

 

“Out of town?” Ian asks, and Mickey knows that Ian is wondering if that is why Mickey is looking at him so intently and he shakes his head.

 

“Nope, just the shop today. Gonna be late.” He says and Ian nods.

 

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight then.”He says.

 

“We have family dinner tonight Ian.” Lip throws in.

 

“Thanks for the update asshole, I know where he’ll be,” Mickey says rolling his eyes and looks back at Ian.  “Want me to meet you here, or wait for you there,” Mickey says.

 

“Whatever you want,” Ian says, knowing Mickey really doesn’t want to come over for family dinner.  And Mickey nods.  

 

“Okay then. I’m gonna go then.” He says and Ian nods again, and Mickey thinks about leaving but doesn’t just looks at Ian’s curious eyes and boxes the tall man in.  he grabs in and pulls him down a little.  “Cant wait to have you alone.” Mickey whispers and Ian smiles brightly.

 

“Mhm, you better go before I drag you out of here and back home before you even get the chance to go to work,” Ian whispers back and Mickey smiles but turns, and decides that being a onery  shit works for him, so he kisses Ian and wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“Tonight.” He says and kisses him on last time before letting his hand glide down to Ian’s ass, and pulls him closer, making Ian groan.

 

“Tonight,” Ian says out of breath a little and with a satisfied smirk, Mickey is out the door.

 

\--

 

 

“Mickey! Come out tonight.” Greg says as they start to clock out.

 

“Can’t got a thing.” He says and Greg laughs.

 

“Call the ball and chain, and send and invite, from us. Come on man.” He says and Mickey shrugs. Why the fuck not?  “Alibi,” Greg says and he nods.

 

Mickey: Guys want me to go out for a drink.

 

Ian: Mkay

 

Mickey: come down, to the Alibi if you want.

 

Ian: Already there, had to help throw Frank out.  Now Kev’s buying drinks.

 

Mickey: You drink?”

 

Ian: Nope. They’re eyeing me like fucking hawks. Why ruin a good beer?

 

Mickey laughs at that but follows his workmates out. This should be interesting. 

 

 

 

 

“Oh look Mickey’s here.”  Lip snarks seeing him with his workmates. 

 

“Yup. Told me he was coming.”

 

“Not gonna stake your claim, or are you only out to us? Not allowed to greet the boyfriend?” Lip says.

 

“Why are you being such a dick?  Us not telling you wasn’t just his decision it was mine too.  So fuck off.” 

 

“Whatever, you want to hide for the rest of your life, while he’s ashamed of you, be my fucking guest. We only know because he was worried about you? So whatever.”

 

“Actually I believe at the time he was horny. But whatever.” Ian says shaking his head and looking over at his boyfriend who was laughing with one of the guys.

 

“GALLAGHER!!!  Not you,  red-head,  COOOMMEEEE HEEERRRE.” Mickey calls out. And laughs a little.  And Ian goes over,  how the hell did he get tipsy already, he’d only been there less than twenty minutes.

 

“Are you drunk?” Ian asks and Mickey shakes his head.

 

“He’s a fuckin’ Liar.  Dumbass was feeding him shots before we even left work.” And Mickey shrugs.

  “So the fuck what.”

 

“Okay then. Have fun guys.” Ian says and smiles.

 

“Nope. Your turn.” Mickey says with the cutest fucking smile ever.

 

“My turn for what?”

 

“To take care of him.  He said he could drink like a fish if he wanted because his…and what were those words again Mick?” the man quirks a laughing smile.

 

“Shut up!” he says.

 

“Was he sober when he said this?” Ian asks.

 

“Yup. Sober as fuck, when he told me he could drink because his big, scary, red-head boyfriend would carry him home. I’m guessing that’s you.” The man says laughing and Ian shakes his head.

 

“You sure he hadn’t been drinking all day, that doesn’t sound like Mickey.”

 

“Don’t think so. Seemed pretty straight to me.  Well, not straight. Because he’s not.” And the man laughs and Mickey flips him off.

 

“Look here billy goat gruff. You talking shit? I can take you. Greggy poo.”  He says and Ian busts out laughing.

“Maybe I should take him home now.” Ian laughs.

 

“Not so fast, have a beer with the boys. They have been dying to meet you.  He talks about you fucking constantly.  Ian…Ian…Ian….can’t go on that run next week because his pretty boy needs him.” And Ian smiles a little but still frowns.  Mickey turned down a job for him.

 

“Hey, that’s not what I said. I said I can’t go next week because while you fuckers are off bringing cars back for boss man, I am taking a fucking vacation, so that I can Fuck for four days straight. Thank you very fucking much.” And Ian coughs.  “Oh yeah, hey Ian. Can we stay home and fuck like rabbits for four days?” Mickey asks sweetly. And Ian laughs. 

 

“Whatever you want Mick,” Ian says and Mickey smiles brightly.

 

“Fuckin sweet. I’m gonna take the red-head home now, he’s had too much to drink.” He says pulling at Ian and Ian laughs looking back at the guy.

 

“I’ve had water, but ya know. Whatever he says.” He says.

 

“Knew I shoulda reined in that drinking.  Have fun boys. Come up to the shop sometime. We would actually like to get to know our Mickey’s Love.” And Ian nods at him before walking with Mickey and turning back to face his brother who has a look of shock on his face.

 

“You told them about me,” Ian says as they walk out the door.

 

“Damn right I did,” Mickey says turning and kissing Ian and straightening up his posture. “Let’s get home, I have very specific plans for you.” He says.

 

“Oh yeah? And how the fuck did you sober up that fast huh?” he says.

 

“Not drunk. Not my fault those pussies are light weights. Just really want to get your clothes off, and I didn’t figure you’d let me do it in there.” Mickey smiles again and Ian shakes his head.

 

Yup, one thing was for sure.  He loved that fucking goofy moron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MysticallyGallavich (tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a second part to this fic. I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr - mysticallygallavich


End file.
